Nova Rico
A Pleasure World located at the center of the Ixaniad Sector, the world serves as the hub of a trade network and a welcome relief to Imperial soldiers and navy crewmen from across the war torn sector. While raising its own units in the form of the, self-proclaimed, "Infamous" Ricoan Dragoons, it mainly serves as a pivot for the supply lines and shipping routes running through the sector and a more permanent getaway for those who can afford it. History As the Angevin Crusade expanded from the Segmentum Pacificus and the fronts spread apart, the need for a central bridgehead and supply reloading point became clear. Selected for its central location, relatively habitable climate and lack of sentient life, Nova Rico was quickly outfitted with vast depot halls and numerous space ports in order to redirect imperial supplies towards Angevin's' forces. Eventually, Nova Rico would be a victim of its success, as more forward bases took up its role. Instead, the planet became a frequent host for soldiers on leave, as it was secure and far away from the front. The soldiers brought their thrones and attracted the various shades of the entertainment industry, leading to the foundation of many dynasties of business owners that exist to this day. Planetary Overview Nova Rico's social hierarchy is clear and divided by wealth, with roughly 0.75% of the population controlling about 95% of the whole planet's monetary reserves. The divide is also physical, with the majority of wealthy individuals living in gated communities protected by private security companies. Laws enable these to regard trespassing as a severe offense and use lethal violence to retaliate. Even the lowest worker in one of Neo Paradis' casinos is still considered, and considers himself, miles above the dock laborers of Port Elys. The broad masses live in uniform hab-blocks with little more than standard, company-issued furniture and clothing, spending their meager wage on food and other necessities. The incentive to work hard is strong, for the examples of those rising through social ranks are numerous and greatly exploited by the government's propaganda. Soldiers of the Imperial Guard are granted special allotment of quality housing upon the world in designated areas. While officially on leave, the guard are still expected to maintain drill and discipline, and areas are provided as such. Otherwise, guardsmen are permitted to freely roam their designated areas at their commanders discretion and a wide variety of entertainment and relief is provided for low prices. Public security is in the hand of privately owned companies, some outsourced to firms like Bagge Security Solutions, while others are directly maintained by the larger clubs or theaters. Their main duty is to keep the workers in line and prevent them from entering districts beyond their authorization, but they also keep criminal gangs and underground competition in check. Over the centuries, the planet's stiff social structure has produced a layer of malcontents. Often the sons and daughters of the countless workers, they gather or are recruited into existing gangs and escape their every day life by participating in illegal racing or causing mayhem in the wealthier districts. Wearing distinctively bright colors on their clothes and vehicles, serious offenses are rare and typically employed against other gangs. These fights are graciously overlooked by the authorities as long as they do not impact the profit margin of their employers. Notable Locations Neo Paradise Built into the somewhat sarcastically named former main depot, Neo Paradis is Nova Rico's largest city and capital, containing over twenty five million citizens. It contains the most famous parts of the planet's entertainment industry, such as the Hive ''Club & Casino ''and the Valtorf Hotel. The glittering nightlife is reserved for those with the necessary funds, though. Surrounded by a ring of factories and hab-blocks, Neo Paradis' myriads of workers are only tolerated guests within the secured, walled off surroundings of the night-life districts. The entrance gates are strictly controlled by the security services against those trying to move past their social standing. Lastly, a ring of orbital defense weaponry and even emergency void shields protect the city against assaults from orbit, a leftover from the Crusade that has always been kept well-maintained by Nova Rico's ruling class. House Mihnas Ancestral Home A vast palatial and bureaucratic complex, countless scripts and servitors handle the day to day affairs of the Household. Many of those who fail to become direct heirs or do not wish to be involved in the more dangerous ventures find their place in these halls. It is presided over by Lord Hecter Mihnas. He's an asshole. Port Elys Less esteemed than Neo Paradis, Port Elys sits at the heart of the Guardsmen designated regions and is favored by soldiers, mercenaries and navymen for exactly that casualty. Largest space port of the planet, it is overseen by a cartel of dock and warehouse owners that work in conjunction with the chartist captains traveling the sector. Rather isolated, thousands of miles long inter-continental highways and train lines connect it to the other cities of Nova Rico; breeding grounds for gangs of bikers made up of the worker's offspring. These are in return origin of the Ricoan Dragoons. Category:Ixaniad Sector Category:Planets